Forgotten
by midnightsky0612
Summary: After an accident from an Outcast attack, Hiccup has forgotten everything and everyone except for Toothless. While the Isle of Berk help Hiccup regain his memories, Alvin is on the hunt to give Hiccup the wrong information to make him his... son ! Rated T for some blood.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One Folks :) I Don't Own Anything**

* * *

><p>On a shadowy day on Outcast Island, Alvin the Treacherous was so infuriated that he was ready to kill someone right on the spot. "WAIT Alvin !""Why are you trying to kill me ?!" Mildew shouted as Alvin was ready to swing his sword down to the old man.<p>

"Hmm, let me think, your ideas of getting that blasted Hiccup and his nightfury always end up with us floating away in the open sea. And don't even think about saying 'Look at the positive Alvin'," the outcast leader growled, with the sword ready to strike.

"B-b-but this time I have a better idea this time," Mildew stumbled on his words as Alvin growled ,"And what idea would that be, cause that's what you assured the last time you had an idea until that runt and his dragon defeated us for the hundredth time."

"Well, you know how much the boy will do to protect those he loved or cared about," the old man began until Savage interrupted saying, "We tried that when we did the Isle of Night scheme."

"But what would happen if, oh I don't know, a certain invasion came and when the boy and his dragon are concentrating on one ship while a hidden ship shows up and then.." Mildew explained until Alvin finished the sentence since he realized what the old traitor was planning.

"Get the ships ready men, we have to make a quick visit to our old friend Hiccup !"

* * *

><p>It was a nice regular day at Berk,(well if you call having dragons around regular) and a certain Nightfury and his one legged rider were having their usual flight routine until another certain Nadder and her rider zoomed in to have a race.<p>

"Alright Hiccup I have to admit, you and Toothless are an unbeatable team," Astrid commented once they landed next to the Haddock house, after Hiccup and Toothless won the race, again.

"Why thank you Astrid, Toothless and I quite like that comment," Hiccup answered, receiving a slobbery lick from Toothless, who happened to be thinking the same thing. "Yeah, oh that reminds me, your father is looking for you and he wants you to meet him at..." Astrid began until said person shouted from the entrance of the Haddock house," Hiccup!"' I need to have a chat with you ,inside!"

"I'll see you later Astrid," Hiccup replied and with Toothless following him, he went in his house with his father.

"Hiccup, as you know your... mother's birthday is tomorrow and we all have the preparations ready for the annual party to celebrate her years at Berk, but I need you to find a way to make the celebration more festive, can you do that?" Stoick explained as he paced around the house.

"Yeah sure dad, anything for mom, maybe the gang and I, with our dragons can have a flight show," Hiccup answered.

It was requested that every year on Val's birthday, that the island of Berk celebrate her birthday with a huge celebration festival, even though the birthday mother was missing at sea.

At the mention of Val made both father and son very quite, since they hadn't seen her for the past 10 years, until Gobber burst in yelling," Stoick, four Outcast ships have been spotted, and the outcasts are all armed up !"

"Gather the other riders Hiccup, we have to chase some Outcasts out of Berk," Stoick ordered, but once he opened the front door, the whole acadamey were right there with their dragons.(Let's just say Gobber gathered them up.)

* * *

><p>"Here they come Svage, just like Alvin wanted," an outcast reported and Savage came by with a grin saying," Good, now start attacking until you get the runt's full attention on this side."<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, so here is what we're going to do.""Ruff, Tuff, you two along handle the ship on the East, Snotlout, you and Fishlegs handle the one on the West."" Astrid, you and Gobber take the ship next to the other one at the West."" Dad and I will handle the ship up North," Hiccup instructed as they flew closer to the Outcast ships.<p>

The group splitted up to the directions the were instructed and in less than ten seconds, ships were burning to the water.

Hiccup and his father managed to get half of the ship burned since the outcasts won't stop shooting bolders."Okay bud, lets finish this off," " Barrel roll, multiple blast !" Hiccup instructed and they were finishing off the ship but they were at the wrong position to stop.

"Guys look ou..."but Hiccup never got to finish his sentence because from the shadows, Alvin's ship emerged, attacking all at once so Hiccup and Toothless tried to get the bolders from hitting the others as well as themselves.

Before Toothless can hit the fifth bolder, the duo were both knocked out, leaving an unconscious Hiccup falling in the air and a struggling to fly up Toothless who was trying to get Hiccup.

Stoick of course saw this, and his fatherly instincts kicked in as he and Thornado dove down to rescue the falling duo, while everyone else was destroying Alvin's ship. By the time Stoick reached his son, he was already worrying his beard off. Toothless was able to solo fly back to the island along with everyone else, to see if Hiccup would be alright.

Everyone was dead quiet, all in worry and shock."Stoick, we need Goathi to check on him," Gobber suggested quietly, breaking the silence as the father nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>After a successful attack, well if you call having all your ships gone, Alvin couldn't help but give a grin. "Ah, Alvin, why did we let them get us and why is Mildew hiding back at Berk," an outcast questioned as they were floating off.<p>

"Because, if the our theory about the side effects of hitting the boy with a lot of bolders is correct, we need Mildew to keep an eye on things back on Berk if we want the rest of our plan to work," the outcast leader answered with his devilish smile.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry Stoick, Goathi told us that Hiccup will be fine once he wakes up," Gobber reassured to not only Stoick, but to every dragon and their riders who were also worried, especially Toothless, who happened to be by Hiccup's bed at that very moment, never to leave his rider.<p>

The second Gobber finished that sentence was when everyone heard a voice from Hiccup's room.

"Toothless, what happened bud ?" That belonged to the one and only Hiccup, and with excitement , everyone rushed in exclaiming,

"Hiccup your okay !"

"Don't scare us like that ever again !"

"Glad to see you okay !"

Stoick was too overjoyed to see his son alright that he gave Hiccup a bone crushing hug saying," Hiccup, your alright."

Hiccup, on the other hand looked very confused and scared, as if he never seen these people."Yeah okay, I guess I'm alright but..." Hiccup began once he separated himself from Stoick and took a step back closer to Toothless, looking scared and confused again as he asked,

"Where am I and..."

"Who are you ?"

* * *

><p><strong>Tun..tun.. tuuunnn ! Okay so in this one, Gobber owns the bone knapper name Skull and Hiccup only remembers Toothless. You'll have to wait around this week for the next chapter.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two Folks :) I Don't Own Anything**

* * *

><p>Everyone stared at Hiccup for a long five minutes in silence until Snotlout broke the silence laughing, "Ahahaha."" Okay Hiccup, quit fooling around, now what's tomorrow's lesson ?"<p>

Hiccup just stared at Snotlout in confusion and then answered," I'm pretty sure I'm serious when I asked 'Who are you' and Where am I' because you all don't look familiar and what lesson are you talking about ?"

"Hiccup, your on Berk, you know, twelve degrees north from freezing to death, and we are your friends," Astrid calmly explained but all Hiccup answered was, " Sorry, but that doesn't ring a bell, and I don't recall having five friends."

"Hiccup, what do you remember ?" Stoick nervously asked and wasn't hoping for an answer. "Sir, all I remember was that Toothless is my friend and we defeated a monstrous dragon, but nothing more," Hiccup replied. "You don't remember having a family, living on Berk, Alvin, Dagur, or training dragons?" Ruffnut questioned and then she whistled for all the trainees dragons to come right.

If Hiccup remembered Toothless, then he must remember Meatlug, Hookfang, Skull, Stormfly, and Barf and Belch, since they are dragons after all. Unfortunately, once said dragons got in, Hiccup stared at the dragons with horror and with a scream, he jumped off his bed, ran to Toothless's side and hid under his wings, terrified.

Again, everyone was looking at Hiccup in shock until Gobber got the dragons to wait outside. Stoick went up to Toothless, lifted the dragon's wing which revealed Hiccup who was curled into a ball, shaking in fear.

"Stoick, best not to tell Hiccup that your his father yet, we can't give him too much information if he's this confused," Gobber whispered silently next to Stoick and was soon interrupted by Hiccup asking,

"Train dragons ?!" "I never done that, what are you talking about ?!"

"Hiccup, what we're saying is the truth, we are your friends and he is Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk and your...," Fishlegs began to explain until Gobber put his hand over his mouth answering ," What Fishlegs means, Stoick is going to watch over you and Toothless until you regain all your memories."

Hiccup calmed down and stood up next to Toothless. "As long as you and your people don't hurt Toothless, then alright," he agreed.

* * *

><p>After leaving the house to let Hiccup rest, Stoick, Gobber, and the teens (along with their dragons minus Toothless) headed towards the Great Hall to discuss about Hiccup's condition.<p>

"Alright everyone, as you know Hiccup got into a slight accident and he doesn't remember anything or anyone besides having Toothless as a companion," Stoick began until the village starting yelling,

"Who will know what to do with any of our dragon problems ?"

"What about tomorrow's festival?"

"How long will this take?"

"Everyone calm down !" Gobber yelled and once everyone was quiet he added," Hiccup is also afraid of the dragons except for Toothless but we all must do what we can so he can regain his memories back."

Everyone was quiet until Spitelout yelled, " I'm in, we all must help Hiccup get his memories !" Soon everyone was shouting and yelling that they volunteer, Stoick couldn't be more proud of his village then ever.

* * *

><p>"Alright so here's the plan, we'll go show Hiccup around until some memory comes , lets just hope that'll be enough," Astrid explained to the teens as they all marched up to the Haddock house.<p>

"Hey Hiccup, why don't we go visit a place I like to call, the dragon academy," she suggested once they met up with said person. "Okay sure, come on Toothless," Hiccup agreed as they both went to follow the teens.

"Okay Hiccup, we'll start by meeting a dragon besides Toothless," Fishlegs began until Hiccup shouted," What are you crazy, I can't go faced to face with a wild fire breathing dragon !"

"Sure you can, I mean Toothless is a dragon after all," Tuffnut stupidly commented, and then received a punch from Ruffnut.

" That's because Toothless is the only one I know and trust," Hiccup muttered loud enough so everyone can hear. "I understand Hiccup, but you can't always count on Toothless to be with you always, you need try new things," Astrid replied.

Those words sounded familiar to Hiccup so he nodded, agreeing to try to meet a new dragon. Snotlout then brought in Hookfang , the first dragon Hiccup will train, again.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the short chapter, but the next chapter will be longer and maybe Hiccup might remember something... MAYBE! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three Folks :) I Don't Own Anything**

**Silverwolf~ You'll have to just wait and see.**

* * *

><p>Hookfang stared at Hiccup hopefully as he carefully approached the boy, for he did not want to scare him like he did earlier.<p>

" Okay Hiccup, now if you have any weapons on you, drop them and catch this fish I"m about to throw at you," Astrid instructed as she tossed a cod towards Hiccup, who obedientlytossed his dagur to the other side, knowing that he'll do anything to survive from being eaten.

"Good, now give the cod to the dragon and don't worry, he won't bite," Fishlegs added until Hiccup yelled back, " How do I know he won't bite or kill me ?!" "You just gotta trust us and Hookfang on this one !" Snotlout shouted calmly ( that is, if he could stay calm).

Hiccup gave them a quick nod as he slowly gave the fish to Hookfang until something in his mind must have snapped because after he fed Hookfang, he ran to Toothless, shaking in fear with his eyes closed.

Astrid nodded in satisfaction as she encourgaed," Okay that was a good start, with a few other days of practice, your fear of dragons will disappear faster than Snotlout learning how to be a viking." Said person yelled in delight," Yeah... Wait what !?" By the time Snotlout realized what Astrid commented, the arena was already empty.

* * *

><p>"Okay Mildew, so what happened to the boy after the inciedent ?" Savage questioned the man in the cave where they once left Whispering Death eggs. "Oh Savage, Alvin will be pleased to know that the boy doesn't remember anything or anyone except for his nightfury and he seemed to have a fear of dragons now," Mildew explained in a chuckle.<p>

"So the runt lost some memory, so should step two come to act ?" Savage asked hopefully until Mildew explained, " No, step two will come to act tomorrow night, so let Alvin know that he better be ready tomorrow, his _son _will be here soon."

* * *

><p>"So we'll see you tomorrow Hiccup , oh that reminds me, you and Toothless will spend the night at your da.. I mean the chief's house, Stoick is very hospitable so you'll be fine," Ruffnut explained <em>correctly<em> to Hiccup for once. "Speaking of which there he is right now," Tuffnut commented as Stoick approached the teens.

"Okay chief, sooo, where would Toothless and I sleep for tonight?" Hiccup politely asked nervously. Stoick wished tthat he could tell Hiccup every single piece of memory but instead he friendly answered ," No need to be nervous Hiccup, you and Toothless can sleep in the bedroom up stairs in my house and feel free to explore the room, I'll be in there shortly."

As soon as Hiccup and Toothless entered the Haddock house, the teens all asked at the same time," **How could Hiccup be afraid of all the dragons except for Toothless** !"

Stoick didn't look at the teens bewildered but with a face that looks like he knew the answer. He soon answered," Well, I hoped that a certain memory didn't come to him but this is what happened when he was two."

* * *

><p><em>(Flashback)<em>

_"Stoick, where's Hiccup ?" Val asked as she approached her husband who happened to be looking at something through a spyglass. With a smile Stoick handed his wife the spyglass directing her to the location she should look at replying," See for youself my dear."_

_There at the bottom of the hill where the couple was standing , was young two year old Hiccup wondering around looking closely at the plant life and small animals he approached. Everything seemed calm even though the boy had a small fear of dragons but that didn't stop him from taking a small peek at the mysterious creatures. A squirrel slowly approached Hiccup as the boy happily calmed it down and petted it._

_That was until a viking from ahead shouted in alarm," __**Dragon attack!**__" and then catapults began to fire and the village (which was just over the hill) was in huge flames as a stampede of dragons began to run or fly straight towards Hiccup !_

_The boy took a step back in fear as the giant reptiles approached him quickly but he tripped a fell against a bolder and he was trapped with stampeding dragons. The light of the fire that burned the village was on the background as Hiccup gasped in horror as every dragon came closer to him, roaring, breathing out fire, and screeching wildly. _

_The chief and his wife gasped in fear as they saw their son trapped with alot of large scalely,fire breathing reptiles, they desperatly wanted to go after Hiccup but with so many dragons at one time, that was not possible._

_Until they heard a small shierk from a baby dragon, but not just any baby dragon... A nightfury ! The hatchling flew quicly infront of Hiccup ,who was trying to cover himself with his arms and was curled up into a ball. Then the baby nightfury blew several bolts of fire, commanding the dragons to fly away or to go another direction. _

_It must of worked because all the dragons flew off to a different direction as Hiccup gave a quick smile to the nightfury before he fell down in dizziness of the fear that paralyzed him. Stoick and Val quickly rushed down to their son and once the young nightfury flew off, Val scooped up Hiccup in panick while comforting her son saying, " It's okay Hiccup, it's okay, mommy and daddy are here now, don't worry."_

_Hiccup soon was calm but he was now terrified of dragons, all dragons but the nightfury. Hiccup soon forgot that memory but he still uneasy of dragons until today._

_( End of Flashback)_

* * *

><p>"Woah, who knew Hiccup could have a dramatizing memory of dragons," Tuffnut commented as Fishlegs then explained," So since he was hit in the head, that memory seemed to have come back, that's why Hiccup quickly ran to Toothless after feeding Hookfang, that dramatizing moment must have struck him."<p>

"Okay, so now we need to work on Hiccup's fear, in the meantime, you kids need to head home, I'll try to bring some memories to Hiccup," Stoick planned as then they all went to their place as Stoick went in his house to see Hiccup, who happened to be fast asleep already along with Toothless so he had to wait the next day for some bonding, at least.

* * *

><p>"Hiccup, so what have you seen so far that interests you ?" Stoick questioned as he met up to Hiccup the next morning. " Well, these designs of a nightfury's tail look so amazing, did someone live here before?" Hiccup informed. Stoick then answered in a nod, " Aye you bet, my son slept here before but Thor's know where he is now since he is ... On a quest at sea."<p>

"Well, your son seems like a nice talented person then a useless being like myself," Hiccup commented silently but loud enough for Stoick to hear. "Hiccup, I can tell you right now that you are not useless, look, you own a nightfury and you seem like a talented boy as well," Stoick informed while he placed his hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"Thanks sir, I.." Hiccup began until he spotted something at the corner and he grabbed it and as he held the mysterious object, it turned out to be his mother's helmet and he then commented," This looks familiar for some reason..."

Then he was in his mind as he remembered something or someone in this case.

* * *

><p><em>( Memory)<em>

_"Happy birthday mommy !" a young three year old Hiccup happily exclaimed. "Oh, it's my birthday already?" his mother laughed as Hiccup answered," Yep, March 12, definately your birthday!"_

_After Val disappeared at sea..._

_A blur covered an unknown person who annouced," From this day forth, on Val's birthday, we shall have a festival to celebrate her years with us every year !" _

_The same blur then handed Hiccup's mother's helemt to him for some reason, but he just didn't rember what._

_( End of memory)_

* * *

><p>"Hiccup, are you alright lad ?" Stoick questioned nervously. Hiccup blinked his eyes twice before asking," Sir, what day is?" "March 12, why?" Stoick replied.<p>

"B-because... Today's my mom, Vahallarama's, birthday and I have to be where the.."

"The big festival in honor of her years living here," Stoick finished as Hiccup nodded, realizing that he must of lived here but who was his father?

"Sir, you don't happen to know who was my mother's husband or if I was born here?" Hiccup questioned. "I'll tell you all the answers you'll need at the festivsl, but until then, why don't we tell everyone what you remembered so far and try to help you get rid of your fear of dragons," Stoick suggested as he led Hiccup, along with Toothless outside to met the teen at the academy.

* * *

><p><strong>Whew.. that was a lot of typing, so here is an update hope you like it and Alvin will show up sooner or later. If any of you are pokemon fans, then you must have noticed that the flashback of 2 year old Hiccup is similar to Pokémon Movie 7:Destiny Deoxys beginning. Hope you like this chapter and I'll update around this week.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four Folks :) I Don't Own Anything**

**Sorry for my tardiness. All the snow, and my computer had a small glitch.**

* * *

><p>"Great, you are getting most of your memories back, maybe you can try again on pettine Stormfly, don't worry, she's very gentle." Astrid requested after Stoick told everyone the news, but they still have a long way to go.<p>

Hiccup froze for a second and then took a deep breathe of corage. "Alright, I'll do it, but... Just don't let Stormfly try to eat me." With that, Stormfly took a step closer, along with Hiccup, who had a shakey hand that he will use to pet her.

"It's okay Hiccup, trust Stormfly like the way you trust us," Stoick comforted, seeing Hiccup shake his hand in fear. Hiccup slowly nodded and he slowly raised his hand to Stormfly's snout quietly until...**The flashback returned to him...**

* * *

><p><em>He was trapped against the bolder while the light of the fire that burned the village was on the background as he gasped in horror as every dragon came closer to him, roaring, breathing out fire, and screeching wildly. His two year old self was terrified.<em>

* * *

><p>Hiccup then quickly took a step back in fear while saying," I... I'm sorry guys, I just can't." Everyone tried to hide their disappointed until Stoick came up to Hiccup." Hiccup, there is nothing wrong about being afriad, you just need to take one step at a time. Start with keeping a close but safe distance."<p>

"Wow, since when did the cheif know how to be sentimental to Hiccup," Tuffnut whispered to the other teens. "That doesn't matter, right now we need to work on Hiccup's memories and fear," Fishlegs whispered back.

"Alright Hiccup, now that you are at a safe distance... Close your eyes and stand still with your hand reaching out." Stoick instructed and before Hiccup could protest, he replied," Trust me."

Hiccup gulped and obeyed, confused with the given commands. Stoick then signaled Astrid to get Stormfly closer to where Hiccup's hand is touching the air. He felt nothing but air until something scalely and rough. Hiccup opened one eye and saw Stormfly right infront of him ! He stood for one second before rushing towards Toothless's side.

"Soooo, how do you feel about dragons now ?" Astrid questioned and before Hiccup could answer, Snotlout managed to get Hookfang out of control.. Again. The out of control dragon lit himself on fire and was raging all over the place. Hiccup stood in frozen fear until he snapped out of the trance and raced outside to the right of the enterance along with Toothless.

"**Snotlout** ! We were making good progress and then you and mutton head self had to ruin it !" Astrid shouted while Snotlout defended," Hey, I'm not the boss of Hookfang when he's mad !"

"Enough you two,we are not rushing, we need to be patient," Stoick interrupted and he went out to the enterance where he saw Hiccup, who was shaking and curled up into a ball. Stoick placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder as he comforted him saying, "It's okay Hiccup," Hiccup then looked up to Stoick's face with fear in his eyes as he continued." There's no rush, you just need to take your time and pretty soon,your fear will vanish." " Come on, lets go to your mother's festival."

Hiccup gave a quick nod before getting up and followed Stoick along with Toothless. ( They flew of course.)

* * *

><p>The village was filled with decorations, lights, festivaties, and a lot of villagers celebrating along with the dragons. Hiccup watched the festival in amazement when he whispered," Wow, I don't recall seeing very festive parties here." " Don'y worry lad, you'll get all your memories back or my name isn't Stoick the Vast."<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the teens showed up and Astrid offered to have a nice walk with Hiccup around the festival, to see if he can remember anything. While the two teens plus their dragons walked, Hiccup couldn't help but notice the nice sound of the music but the party was missing something.<p>

" Come on Astrid, I got an idea."

" An idea ?" " Hiccup, what are you talking about ?"

" Trust me Astrid, we just need to ask the band over here a favor and follow my led."

* * *

><p>"So Stoick, you planning on telling Hiccup that you're his father or let him find out himself ?" Gobber questioned until Stoick shot back," Of course I'll tell him, I can't risk not to."<p>

"Uh chief.." " Not now Fishlegs, Gobber and I are discussing about bringing.."

" Chief you really need to see..." " Snotlout and the twins, can you all be quiet for a second !"

Gobber then took a glance over the chief's shoulder and then asked, " Ah Stoick, did Hiccup ever know how to dance ?" Stoick looked bewildered as he answered," No, he only danced with his mother but that was a long time ?" Gobber then turned Stoick around to see and he was in a big shock.

Hiccup and Astrid, both dancing to the beat of the music played by the band. Hiccup continued to do a solo dance as he pulled in more vikings to join the dance. Soon everyone was dancing and clapping, Hiccup pulled every villager to the center, including the teens, Gobber, and Stoick.

Everyone moved, clapped, and cheered as Hiccup showed off most of his moves as he twirled into the shadows. Everyone continued and then Hiccup showed up flying on Toothless, doing the stunts they used to do, firing fireballs to the sky and spinning and landing on the ground where Hiccup continued from where he lift off.

His feet were moving so fast as he continued and soon blended into the crowd. Every had a great time until the music stopped. "Now, even though Hiccup couldn't remember your request for the party, he sure made this year's party more festive, " Mulch commented to Stoick.

" Ah Stoick, I don't mean to interrupt but Hiccup's gone with Toothless," Astrid reported. " I'll go look for him and if we're not back in ten minutes, then you and the rest of the academy go look for us," Stoick instructed as he went off to look for Hiccup and he had a good feeling on where the boy might be.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is chapter four, hope you enjoy it, there's a one shot coming, so be perpared. :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five Folks :) I Don't Own Anything**

* * *

><p>"Hiccup, are you here !?" Stoick shouted as he went in Odin's Cave ( See Daddy if confused) and there he saw Hiccup, sitting there throwing pebbles at the water. "Oh hi, sorry about leaving, it was just the dragons and..." Hiccup began and finished," The fact that I ruined mom's party, you were in charge, I shouldn't have started that dance without your permission."<p>

"Don't worry about that Hiccup, that really made everyone happy and if your mother was here right now, she would be very proud of you." Stoick comforted as he embraced Hiccup, who asked,

" You really think she'll be proud of me ?" Stoick answered with a smile," Yes, she is, and she'll always be proud."

"So this is where you guys are, we've waited for the past fifteen minutes and here we see you too having a nice talk," Snotlout interrupted along Gobber and the other teens. "Come on Hiccup, lets go home, it's getting dark," Stoick intructed and they all started to go back until...

**"GRAB THEM !" **

"Stoick ! Help !" Hiccup yelled as outcasts began to grab him by the arms and tied up Toothless into chains. Stoick tried to rescue Hiccup but he, along with everyone else were captured and then Mildew appeared.

"Now look what we have here, take the dragon away," Mildew commanded as Toothless was towed away out of sight as Hiccup began to shout," NOOOO !" " LET HIM GO, LEAVE HIM ALONE, PLEASE !" " DON'T HURT HIM."

Mildew chuckled as he came closer to Hiccup and offered, " You know boy, if you let us take you away with us, then we'll leave your friends and dragon unharmed, if not, then we'll just give you some motivation." There one of the outcasts grabbed an axe, ready to kill Toothless, or the captured group.

Hiccup looked at Mildew in horror and as soon as he saw the outcast ready to strike, he couldn't take it anymore.

**"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !" " LEAVE THEM ALONE, OKAY I'LL DO IT, I'LL GO WITH YOU AS YOUR PRISONER, JUST DON'T HURT THEM !"** Hiccup pleaded in the loudest voice he could muster.

"Wise choice lad, take them to the ship, we can break the boy there and have his friends watch," Mildew commanded.

Everyone was hauled into the... Berkian Boat !? Before Hiccup could ask a single question, Mildew raised a whip and began to hit poor Hiccup. Hiccup screamed of murder as he winced in the sharp pain as he fell down to curl up in a ball.

"Mildew, leave him alone !" Stoick shouted until the old man asked," But wasn't this your idea boss, to trap your enemy's son and break him ?" " Wah...wah... What is he talking about Stoick?" Hiccup whimpered as he layed on the floor with the pain that consumed him and soon, he was taken to another room in the boat.

"Mildew, you know perfectly well that you are not a Berkian, you are a traitor !" Stoick shouted at the old man. " Oh, if I was telling the truth then I should continue doing this..." Mildew commented and he commanded the outcasts to continue to whip the boy and Hiccup's scream echoed through the boat. Then all of a sudden, they felt the boat being attacked by boulders and arrows from another ship. Unfortunately, that other ship was Alvin's ship, with none other then Alvin the Treaherous.

"Men, go get the villans, I'll go get _my son and his dragon_ before these Berkians do any more damage to him," Alvin commanded the outcasts as he gave Stoick an evil grin and went off to find Hiccup.

Outcasts fought the ones on the boat and it seemed like they arrested Mildew as well. A few moments later, Alvin appeared, helping Hiccup walk up, thankfully, his injuries weren't nothing to worry about.

"Oh my son, Hiccup thank goodness we've found you safe and sound !" Alvin pretended to feel overjoyed. " Your son, I'm sorry, I don't remember having you as my father," Hiccup commented. Alvin grinned and then pulled out a scroll that looked old and revealed a drawing of a five year old Hiccup, Vahallarama, and Alvin himself, together.

Hiccup was in absolute silence until he asked," Where's Toothless ?"

Alvin then made a fake sad expression and sadly answered," I'm so sorry son, we looked all over and it appears that your nightfury was killed by those who you thought you could trust." and he pointed at Stoick and the gang as they yelled out protests.

"And for ya prove me boy, nightfury scales are right behind the chief, the one who killed your dragon," Alvin added and then he pulled out ten nightfury scales from behind Stoick, who now looked more angry and confused.

"Nah.. Nah... noo, Toothless can't.. They wouldn't... Stoick wouldn't... NO!" Hiccup cried as tears streamed down his face as he shook his head in disbelief and betrayal.

"I'm afriad it's true Hiccup, they only used you. They were the ones who taken your memories. They made you trust them after they kidnapped you and once they had your trust, they killed your dragon along with that old man," Savage added once he came up to Hiccup in a fake sad voice. All Hiccup could do was whisper," Nooo, Toothless."

"Alright, men raise the sails, bring the killers along, they will pay for the death of my son's friend, now to Outcast Island !" Alvin commanded as the outcasts then gagged the imprisoned group and the ship setted off to Outcast Island.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so this is chapter five, hope you enjoy it. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six Folks :) I Don't Own Anything**

* * *

><p>The Outcast prison cell must have held giant dragons if it can hold Stoick, Gobber, and the rest of the teens, their dragons were at a cell together across from them. "Unbelieveable, Alvin now has complete control of Hiccup," the twins both complained while she banged her fists against the prison cell.<p>

"I should have told Hiccup that I was his father the minute he woke up," Stoick sighed, since now his own son must have believed that he killed Toothless.

"Aye you should have Stoick but your too late to do any of that," Alvin sneered as he steped forward to the cell, smiling," _My_ boy is in his room, depressed about the death of his nightfury, what pity."

"Alvin ! Where's Toothless !?" Gobber began to shout, since he was so tired of hearing the outcast chief. " Oh, the nightfury, well he's right behind your cell wall, muzzled. We can't let the boy know he's dragon still lives, it'll ruin my plan of owning Hiccup as my own." "MONSTER!" Astrid yelled in anger. Alvin laughed and left to see Hiccup or do any other outcast plans.

Snotlout banged on the wall while yelling," Toothless, if you can hear me from back there, bang the wall twice !" A few seconds later, they heard two thumps from the back of the wall, including a faint nightfury cry.

"He's in there, now we need to get of here," Fishlegs confirmed and then both the twins started to bang their helmets on the cell cheering," Breakout !" No matter what everyone did, they couldn't get out to free Hiccup and Toothless.

* * *

><p>Hiccup was in his so called room, but instead of being depressed, he was confused. <em>Alvin can't possibly my father, something about him seems very... Strange. <em>Hiccup paced back and forth for a few moments before grabbing a cape, keys, and making sure no outcasts were looking. _I'm going to have to find the truth, even if it means asking questions to the one who I trust now._

* * *

><p>"It's no use, we can't even break out of here," Stoick sadly gave up until Gobber shouted," I've got it !" Everyone raised their dissappointed heads asking," You figured out a way out ?"<p>

"No, but I knew who drew that portait Alvin showed to Hiccup, if I recall everyone's drawing skills, which I do, that was the work of Mildew, that painting was so not as artistic as Hiccup's drawings," Gobber remarked, not even noticing everyone's dissapointed faces.

" Really, I say we tell our dragons to blow massive fire balls to explode themslves and us out," Snotlout suggested until Astrid commented," That's a brillant idea Snotlout, except for one teeny weeny problem... WE COULD GET EASILY KILLED WITH AN EXPLOSION LIKE THAT AND HOOKFANG IS MUZZLED!"

"You may not have your dragons but I think I can help you if your leader can give a few minutes for us to talk." a voice interrupted.

Everyone spinned their heads around and saw someone remove the hood of the cape revealing..." Hiccup !" Stoick yelled in joy as he went to the front, only to see that Hiccup was sheding a few tears down his face.

"Please tell me truth Stoick. Did you really use me and kill Toothless ?" Hiccup whimpered as his hand shook when they were place at the cell. Stoick didn't need to wait five second before saying," Hiccup, this is my honest answer, and if I was lying then Thor take me. We didn't use you or kill Toothless. Tothless is alive, Alvin is lying to you, he's a dangerous man."

"If he's dangerous, then you all have to go, I don't know why, but I seem to somehow still trust you guys," Hiccup answered, and before he could unlock the door, Alvin and the outcasts showed up, snatching the keys and grabbing each prisoner out to move them to a new cell while he yelled,

"Hiccup !" " Don't let them fool you into trusting them, they are evil. They are..."

**"My friends !" **Hiccup finished and tried to run to Stoick until Alvin grabbed by the shoulder saying," Oh no you don't. After we exucute those traitors right infront of you, you'll go to the healer so he can remove the curse Stoick has placed on you !" Then Alvin left Hiccup to feel sorry for himself , oh so he thought...

_I have to save them, even though they are traitors, I still have to,but to do that, I'll have to go faced to face to a dragon. Just great. _Hiccup had no other choice but to follow his plan so he quickly ran up to Alvin, who was holding onto an axe, and snatched the weapon right out of the leader's hand in less than two seconds.

"Oy, give that back Hiccup ! Is this anyway to treat your father ?" Alvin stepped forward to Hiccup until Tuffnut tripped him as Hiccup boldly answered,"Sorry about this, but they are my friends !"

With that, Hiccup swang the axe at the cell door, breaking the lock as the dragons flew out and Hookfang getting closer to Hiccup, as if asking for him to remove the muzzle. Hiccup took a step back, but then stepped forwad in courage to remove the muzzle from Hookfang's mouth.

As he was about to remove the muzzle, the flasnback struck. ( Again)

* * *

><p><em>He was against the rock as dragons stampeded towards him wildly and very frightening.<em>

* * *

><p>Hiccup would have ran away at this point, but instead he blinked his eyes twice to refocus and took deep breathes. With that he placed his hand on Hokkfang with no fear and removed the muzzle ! Then a memory strucked !<p>

* * *

><p><em>He was infront of six dragons and he was training each of them. Meatlug. Skull. Stormfly. Hookfang. Barf and Belch. But the rest was a huge blur.<em>

* * *

><p>"Meatlug. Skull. Stormfly. Hookfang. Barf and Blech. I remember you guys, oh sorry about being afraid of you. Come on Hookfang, lets free our friends." Hiccup commanded and he flew on Hookfang, directing each dragon to their rider, ready to battle.<p>

"Hiccup again, is this a way to treat your father, the one who rescued you from the old guy !" Alvin yelled but Hiccup answered," Nope, but you can't hurt my friends, no matter how much wrong they did !"

"You'll regret this son, don't you remember that your dragon was murdered by those people !?" Alvin tried to convince but Snotlout and the twins both decided to use their dragons and they released enought fire power to break the wall infront of the cell they were in.

Right there, infront of everyone's eyes including Hiccup, was Toothless ! The dragon was muzzled and chained in the way he was when he and Hiccup went to the Isle of Night, got kidnapped and was locked in an Outcast prison. Hiccup stood in shock as anger penetrated him until he broke his silence.

**"YOU CHAINED TOOTHLESS !" "AND YOU CALL YOUSELF MY FATHER IF FATHERS KNOW HOW MUCH THEIR SON'S FRIENDS MEAN TO THEM ! "** Hiccup screamed in fury at Alvin.

"That's becasue he isn't your father Hiccup." " I'M YOUR REAL FATHER ! Stoick confesed, after being too impatient to wait a while longer to tell Hiccup.

"Liar !" "Don't listen to Stoick Hiccup, he hid Toothless here because I was certain I saw dragon's blood and scales at the boat !" Alvin lied until Stoick countere agrued,

" Don't listen to him Hiccup ! You are my son."

"No Stoick isn't your father, I am !"

"Don't listen to either of us Hiccup," Stoick then commanded, leving everyone with bewildered faces as he continued," You can only decide who is your real father, Alvin and I will try to convince you which one of us is truely your father, you choose the one who sounds more convincing."

Hiccup looked at Stoick with a confused face until he nodded his head in agreement. For the decision of Hiccup's life had just started. But little did anyone know, there was a certain lunatic creeping in the shadows...

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>**kay so this is chapter six, hope you enjoy it and hope you are not too suspensed. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the lateness but here is chapter 7 folks, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Well Hiccup, I saved ya from that cruel old man and I have the portrait of us as a family if I am not mistaken," Alvin began as he unscrolled the paper with the portrait," See, I'm ya father, leader of the outcasts."<p>

"Hiccup, on your chin, there is a faint but noticeable scar. You got that when you were trying to hold a sword but tripped over a bucket that time," Stoick recalled to Hiccup, who happened to remember the event but not his surrounding at that time.

"That proves nothing Stoick, Hiccup, your mother was a wonderful and very creative _blacksmith," _Alvin added on, not even knowing Hiccup remember's his mother.

"No, Hiccup, your mother was an adventurous women and she one of Berk's fearless warriors," Stoick corrected, hoping that Hiccup can make up his choice.

"Alright, alright. I choose..." Hiccup began until he was interrupted by battle cries of...

**BERSERKERS !**

"What's going on here ?" "Oh Hiccup, my brother. I have found you at last !" A voice popped in acting overjoyed which belonged to the one and only lunatic, Dagur.

"Your what ?!" Hiccup questioned but before anyone could say anything, Toothless untied himself, set himself free and ran to Hiccup's side.

Toothless !"" Oh thank gods, your okay !" Hiccup embraced his dragon as they both had a nice friend reunion. "If you could talk bud, then I might need you to tell me what in the name of Thor is going on here ?"

"What's going on is that you're being double crossed by two people who say they are your father but in reality, you are my brother," Dagur dramatically answered as he beated up an Outcast.

"Don't listen to him Hiccup, he is not your brother. He is nothing but a crazy lunatic dragon killer !" Astrid yelled, while battling an outcast and a berserker at the same time.

"Yeah, he tried to kill Toothless but you stopped him. Stay away from that lunatic!" Snotlout aided Astrid.

"That's ridiculous, I have tried to harm your friend once but you made me see pass that dragons are our friends, but our tribe will not tolerate such a friendship, so I tried to hide you until those Berkians and Outcasts took your memories and kidnapped you, only to kill you and your dragon," Dagur lied but his tone must have made it sound convincing .

"I don't know, I don't remember having a brother, and you don't look trustworthy," Hiccup was unassured and was about to mount on Toothless until Dagur yelled,

"_Our _mother, Valhallarama, she was a fierce warrior, and a kind hearted mother whose birthday is on March 12," Dagur informed but then the twins ,who were trying to help get Dagur away from Hiccup, accidentally had Barf release too much gas that the whole lare was fogged up.

"Hey, where is everyone ?!" Fishlegs yelled until he bumped into the twins and yelled," OH FOR THE LOVE OF THOR GUYS, PUT OUT THE GAS !"

* * *

><p>Hiccup was searching through the gas, trying to find Toothless since it separated them and it was really foggy. "Toothless." He kept calling for Toothless until he felt something grabbed his arms with a strong grip.<p>

"Hey, who... What are you doing !?" Hiccup yelled but he was pulled away into the foggy gas. "LET GO OF ME!"

"Ah brother, we need to take you home without the dragon, you have so much to remember." A voice confirmed and that voice was yet again, Dagur's.

"B..b.. But, you are not my brother," Hiccup replied in fear.

"Oh Hiccup, you are, those people just took you away from me."

With that, Dagur hauled Hiccup out of the lair, and into the beach while Hiccup struggled to try and get off of Dagur's clutches. A few berserker men grabbed Hiccup and pushed him in their boat until Dagur began to scold them in a rough way.

"Don't ever treat my brother like that, now set sail! To Berserker Isle." The boat then left Outcast Island as Hiccup was held against his will, they then disappeared in the large sea.

* * *

><p>"Hiccup?!""Hiccup?!" "Stoick, Hiccup is gone !" Gobber yelled in horror as everyone (but the outcasts) gasped in shock once the gas cleared out.<p>

"That stupid Dagur has him, stupid berserkers. I should have never told Dagur my poem, or jokes when he came with his father to sign the treaty two years ago!" Tuffnut complained until Ruffnut punched him answering," Of course you shouldn't have, but you were too much of an idiot to know."

"Yeah, wait.. What did you call me troll eyes !"

"Butt elf !

" Daughter of Loki !"

"Idiot sea brain !"

" Bride of gnomes !"

" Son of Loki !"

" Gnome face !"

" Stupid head !"

"ENOUGH OF YOUR BICKERING YOU TWO MUTTON HEADS !" Astrid shouted, quieting down the argument. "Thank you."

"Okay, now we just need to worry about getting to Berserker Isle without attracting any attention," Stoick began until Snotlout stupidly commented,

"It'll be easier if we flew on our dragons and ambush Dagur with all our fire power."

"That's a great ides Snotlout but there are two itty bitty problems," Fishlegs began and once Snotlout asked," And those are what, chicken legs."

"ONE, DAGUR KNOWS WE RIDE DRAGONS AND CAN EASILY SET UP A TRAP AND TWO, TOOTHLESS IS HERE WITH US AND HE DOESN'T HAVE A RIDER !"

"We can easily solve that problem Fishlegs, last week, Hiccup showed me how to to turn Toothless's tail into an auto one with just one... Two... Three tweaks to the steer up," Astrid explained as she turned Toothless's non auto tail into an auto tail.

"So while you idiots try to ambush Dagur, and get caught, my men and I will get Hiccup my way, see you around, muttonheads!" Alvin laughed as he and the other outcasts sailed off to follow Dagur's ship.

"We need to get to Hiccup fast, I won't let those two villains take my son away, I'll swim to Berserker Isle if I have to in order to save him. I just can't let them win," Stoick worried himself like crazy until a familiar voice popped in, in reassurance,

"Then why don't you all come aboard on my ship, my next trading stop is at Berserker Isle anyway."

Everyone turned around and show Trader Johan, right behind them with his ship.

"Trader Johan, good to see you and yes we would appreciate your offer, Hiccup is in grieve danger. " Gobber explained as everyone climbed aboard with their dragons as well.

"I know, word spread throughout islands, unfortunately the news of Hiccup losing his memories must have reached Berserker Isle." Trader Johan answered as he set the ship off to the route to Berserker Isle.

"I'm coming Hiccup, just stay strong." Stoick whispered to the large vast sea.

* * *

><p>"We're home brother, welcome back," Dagur eagerly annouced as he led Hiccup off the boat.<p>

"I still don't see how you are my brother,and how this is my home ?" Hiccup began to doubt until Dagur reassured him saying,

"Hiccup, those Berkians have a healer who can mess up your memories and you have been a victim of it, they all saw the both of us and mother useless and weak so they left us here in this island, soon they took you and mom, mom setted off to find a way out but she's gone missing, thankfully, we found that time and had a festival in honor of our mother."

"Hmm, you could be right about some of the stuff, I mean, all I can remember is mom being there with me, disappered at a quest at sea, and a festival on her birthday." Hiccup bgan to conclude but was about to doubt again until...

"Hiccup, before you ask, the Berkians only did the festival to fool you, they just wanted to hurt you, they never even cared about you, they caused that scar when they tried to kill you on the day you were born but mom protected you."

"Now come on brother, let's show you how to fight when those Berkians come but first, we need to have a trip to our healer so he can _restore your memories."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the cliff hanger, i'd tell you what'll happen to hiccup but i don't want to spoil anything. Hope you like it and aren't too suspensed :)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey folks, so here is chapter 8, enjoy:)**

* * *

><p>"Berserker Isle is only a few hours away from where we are now, so lets hope no Smothering Smokebreath dragons decide to come and hunt us here," Trader Johan annouced while the twins started agruing and betting.<p>

"Bet that Dagur already got tricked by Hiccup for your prized mace."

"Deal ! But if he doesn't then you have to polish macey for a month."

"Oh it is so on Tuffnut."

"Guys, Hiccup has no memories, he is with Dagur and there is no telling what that guy will do to Hiccup and **YOU GUYS ARE BUSY DOING A BET** !" Astrid screamed infuriated.

"Before Astrid decides to murder the twins, what exactly is Dagur capable of doing to Hiccup ?" Snotlout questioned.

"Who knows, Dagur could threaten him, bribe him, or sacrifice him ?" Fishlegs began to guess until Gobber commented,"I don't think Dagur will threaten Hiccup if he wants him to believe he is his brother."

"Hmm, speaking of Dagur's capablity, I happened to know who is Dagur's new healer because the last healer reminded him of his father so much, he left Berserker Isle without a hand," Johan began to foretell.

"I don't mean to be rude Johan, but how is that of any interest to us ?" Astrid commented in confusion and frustration.

"Well, Dagur happened to tell me that his new healer has hypnotizing spells of potions of some sort, making the patient only remember what Dagur wants him to recall, interesting isn't it," Johan explained , not even noticing Stoick's infuriated and worried face.

"HYPONOTIZING ?!" " SPEED THIS SHIP UP JOHAN, WE DON'T A SECOND TO LOSE !" "I can't let that lunatic hypnotize my son."

"Ah, what just happened ?" Tuffnut stupidly questioned and recieved a punch in the stomach by Astrid as she yelled in anger," WHAT HAPPENED IS THAT DAGUR COULD HYPNOTIZE HICCUP TO FORGET ABOUT ALL OF US AND THINK THAT WE ARE HIS ENEMIES, YOU MUTTONHEAD!"

"Ohhhhhh, is that bad ?"

After Tuffnut commented that so stupidly, Astrid lunged herself at Tuff and began to punch him in the face yelling,

"MUTTONHEAD!MUTTONHEAD!MUTTONHEAD!"

* * *

><p>"Here we are Hiccup, this is Healer Phil, best healer of the whole island, and your savior of bringing all your memories back," Dagur introduced Hiccup to a tall somewhat musclar man with a long brown bread and a small bushy black mustache who wore a long gray cape.<p>

"Welcome Hiccup, now wait in the other room, your brother and will disguss your condition," Phil instructed as Hiccup obediently did what he was told, too confused to even stop and ask questions.

" I thought we agreed that I won't do anymore hypnosis on anyone else," Phil whispered in a sharp voice.

"Oh come on, I made a deal and if you don't do your part, you can say goodbye to your precious legs," Dagur threatened as he raised his axe until Phil studdered,

"Alright, alright, just list everything you want the boy to remember so I can do my tricks but after this, I am leaving. Deal ?" Phil offered.

"Fine deal, " Dagur agreed in a sigh and he grab a pencil and paper and wrote down what he wanted Hiccup to remember.

"Alright, lets hypnotize the boy and get over this," Phil sighed as they both went into the room Hiccup was in.

"Alright Hiccup, now I just need to mix a bit of this and that, now I'll add the main ingredient, a drop of your blood if you do me so kind," Phil chanted as he poked a sharp needle on Hiccup's arm, which only dropped a small crimson teardrop of blood.

As Phil added that drop into a metal chalice, along with the other ingredients, Dagur couldn't help but give out a small evil grin.

"Now Hiccup, drink this and I can guarantee that all your memories will be restored," Phil instructed as he held the chalice up to Hiccup.

"I...I...I don't think I can drink that, in fact, I don't believe anything what you told me," Hiccup stated as he got up and began to walk away," Thanks for trying to help me, but you can just give me a boat and I'll be on my way to search for my own answers."

Before Hiccup could leave the room, the door was guarded by Berserker guards as they grabbed Hiccup as he struggled to break free from them. He was brought up to Dagur, who was smiling in an evil grin,

"Smart boy, but unfortunately, you'll have to drink this, your father will be here shortly and I definitely want my prize he is going to give me."

Hiccup struggled to break free but the soldiers held him down as Dagur approached him with the chalice," Oh, don't worry Hiccup, this will all be over, in fact you won't remember anything but what memories I'm about to give you. Now open up."

"Nah...nah..No, I won't, you can't..." Hiccup whimpered as he continued to struggle, knowing that won't be much help as one of the soldiers forced his mouth to open up so he screamed what he could just yell,

"DAD!" "DADDY, HELP ME, ANYONE!" " PLEASE, STOICK, GOBBER, ANYONE HELP ME!"

Hiccup didn't scream anymore because Dagur poured the potion in his mouth, making him drink it and become unconscious. The soldiers let go of Hiccup and he stood up to try to run away, but he then collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"Okay, so my work here is done," Phil began to walk out until the soldiers grabbed him," Hey, I did my part ! DAGUR, WE HAD A DEAL !"

"Oh about that, I changed it, so off to the prison cell and you two men, go put Hiccup in my room, he needs to wake up in a suitable place," Dagur instructed and then he let out his evil (and yet ridiculous) laugh.

* * *

><p><em>( In Hiccup's unconsciousness, the work of the potion)<em>

_Walking on Outcast Island with Alvin, his mom, and his (so called) cousin, Dagur when he was three._

_On age ten, his mom was already gone but Outcast Island was attacked by Berkians who were led by Stoick. Alvin, his (so called) father, began to shout at Dagur to get Hiccup safe to Berserker Island to his father._

_"But uncle.." young Dagur pleaded as Alvin yelled," Just go!"_

_"Dad, please tell me you're going to be okay," Hiccup cried when Alvin answered," Don't worry, I'll be fine, just go to safety, now!"_

_At age thirteen, "Hey Hiccup, do you think you can handle battling five berserker men?" Dagur questioned. "Sure, I worked up my strength, dad is coming and I have to be ready if those barbaric Berkians plan to attack again," Hiccup answered as he took down all the berserker soldiers in two seconds._

_"Hiccup! Watch out!"_

_"Berkians !?" Hiccup yelled and Stoick pounded him to the ground and that was when all the memories are gone._

* * *

><p>"Oww, my head, wait... I'm home, Dagur must be worried sick and my father, oh no my dad is.." Hiccup began until Dagur finished,<p>

"On his way safely here to get you cuz, but I'm sure those Berkians are following him on their dragons, but I can fight him off."

"Dagur, even though I was out cold, I can fight to barbarians with my eyes closed," Hiccup boasted as he got up and swung the closest axe next to him.

"Thats the spirit Hiccup, now come on, lets get ourselves prepared." They both laughed on their to the arena but the only difference you can see on Hiccup, was his eye color.

* * *

><p>"We are approaching Berserker Isle, lets just hope Hiccup isn't hurt," Fishlegs whispered as they were hiding below deck.<p>

"Oh yeah,he"s hurt, say that to my purple eye," Tuffnut commented as he placed ice on his right eye, keeping a far distance from Astrid.

"Don't worry, I bet we'll make it just in time before Dagur gets his healer to hypnotize Hiccup," Gobber reassured everyone else but unfortunately, it didn't reassured Stoick, who was already worrying his beard off.

"We're here," Snotlout whispered and everyone ducked down as they heard Trader Johan have a conversation with Alvin, his outcasts, Dagur and his armada.

"Any new weapons Johan, I need two in trade for... Your life," Dagur laughed as he snatched two swords.

"So Dagur, you did what you promised me you'll do ?" Alvin growled, and Dagur then laughed," Oh yes, Hiccup got Phil's potion and he believes now that every Berkian is his enemy, along with the dragons."" Now for my payment."

"Oh fine, here are most of my men to add to your armada, now get the boy here, he needs to see his true father."

Stoick couldn't take it anymore of hearing the two men talk and the fact that he was too late for anything, so he bursted out of the bottom deck, grabbed Dagur threatenly shouting,**"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HICCUP!" "TELL ME !"**

Dagur only smiled as he snapped his fingers, "You shouldn't have done that Stoick."

Then before anyone could do anything, something or in this case, someone jumped on top of Stoick, causing the man to trip and fall down on deck while the mysterious person yelled," GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BERKIAN!"

"Wah ?" And before Stoick could get up and attack, he was faced to faced to Hiccup.

Hiccup looked the same, but he look like he had more strength then before but it was something else that told Stoick that he was too late.

It was Hiccup's eyes, they were the color of the night, pure black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just so you folks won't get too suspended, here is chapter 9, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Hiccup?" Stoick whispered in shock as Hiccup evilly laughed," Oh please big guy, don't tell me you forgotten that you took my memories and kidnap me just to use me ."<p>

"But Hiccup, I didn't.."

"Stop lying Stoick !" " You just used fake friendship and love to get me, but no more, because you and your allies will pay." Hiccup grinned evilly as he brought up his sword and began to attack Stoick.

Stoick instantly reacted and grabbed the nearest sword, then the battle between the father and son began.

Gobber, along with the rest of the teens and their dragons decided to pop out at the wrong timing and were witnessing what was happening.

"Yo, Hiccup !"" What's wrong with you, you can't attack him!" Snotlout shouted as Fishlegs added," He's your father!"

"My father?!" "Ha, that is a pure lie, probably to weaken me even more. My real father is Alvin the Treacherous." Hiccup commented and swung his sword to Stoick again. Stoick dodged the swing and swung his leg over Hiccup, causing the boy to fall.

Stoick grabbed some rope to tie Hiccup, but just as he was about to, he stopped and stood there frozen.

"Chief, snap out of what ever your thinking about and tie Hiccup !" The twins yelled but the chief just stood there.

Memories of him and Hiccup raced through his mind.

* * *

><p><em>(Stoick's memories)<em>

_Hiccup's bright smile_

_Hugging Hiccup so tightly when he found the treasure of Hamish the 1st._

_"I know dad, but I had to do it...For myself."_

_"Hahahahahaha, come on dad,hahaha. Okay, okay you win."_

_Young Hiccup's laugh_

_The time they had a perfect Father and Child Day_

_Snoggletog with the dragons and seeing his son happy_

* * *

><p>"I..I...I can't do it. I just can't hurt him." Stoick sadly whispered as he let his guard down.<p>

Hiccup laughed evilly and pushed Stoick off, as he hopped up, dusting off fake dust as he sniggered," How pathetic, the great Stoick the Vast is weak on my presence , all well, this is for all the pain you all given me."

Hiccup lifted his sword, ready to strike Stoick on the chest until Gobber snatched the sword from Hiccup and began to yell,

"Hiccup, please remember, Stoick is your father, I am your friend !"

Hiccup looked at Gobber in anger and he pushed him away while shouting," LIAR!"" My real father is Alvin, all you want to do is throw me away like trash!"

"Hiccup, listen, Alvin isn't your father, we are your real friends. Please. JUST TRY TO REMEMBER!" Astrid shrieked in sadness.

"Don't listen to them Hiccup, they are your enemies !" Dagur shouted and he then snapped his fingers, causing Hiccup's eyes to become even more darker than before, causing him to become even more infuriated.

"Don't you remember Toothless ?!" Ruffnut cried as Toothless stepped up and cooed in sadness.

"I never heard of such a thing in my life, all I know is that you caused me pain and suffering !" Hiccup angrily argued.

"Wait, if hate is what Hiccup has, then we must give him a piece of love," Fishlegs whispered to the teens as they nodded in agreement.

"Hiccup, try to remember me, I am your father, and I have never hurt you," Stoick tried to convince but Hiccup shouted in anger,

" Stop your pity lies, you have disowned me from the tribe my father and I used to live in,the second I was born and you banished us to Outcast Island, taking away my mother, and treated me like an outsider!"

"That was never true Hiccup, no matter what you say, I am your real father, and I will always love you."

Hiccup gasped, then he felt warm pain in his chest as his hand held on to his chest as he groaned in pain. "Stop saying that fool, you are only causing more pain to me.. Uh... AHHHHHHHH! MAKE THAT PAIN STOP!"

Astrid shot in action as she quickly planted a kiss on Hiccup's check and ran back to the others , hoping it'll do much good.

Hiccup felt that feeling again, he gasped and howled in ultimate pain until an explosion happened near him.

Everyone gasped until the smoke cleared, revealing the evil Hiccup, but in a lot of suffering. He then yelled," **PUT THEM IN THE PRISON!" "THEY ARE TOO MUCH TROUBLE," **then Hiccup collapsed to the ground, shaking and moaning as the Berserkers went to arrest the gang and picked Hiccup up, so Alvin and Dagur could take care of him.

While the gang was getting hauled away, Stoick heard Hiccup yell in pain," I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, EVER!"

* * *

><p>"Stoick, you must not worry yourself, we only have Dagur to blame for Hiccup's dark aora," Gobber reassured.<p>

"But Gobber, if I would've just told Hiccup that I was his father the second he woke up with memory loss, then he wouldn't be in this mess right now," Stoick cried as if he was ready to just give up.

"Guys, maybe it was the healer and Dagur. I mean everytime Dagur snapped his fingers, Hiccup would start to attack in anger and hate, we have to reverse that system," Snotlout for once commented somthing useful.

"The thing is, where are we going to find this healer whom they call Phil," Astrid pointed out until a voice from the dark corner replied,

"Soooo, you want to save your friend Hiccup by talking to Phil, well no need to, I'm right here."

* * *

><p>In the Dagur's room, Hiccup was laying on his bed, screaming from the agony," M...M...MAKE IT STOP!" " PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!"<p>

"Hush now Hiccup, rest, you'll need your strength," Alvin whispered and then Dagur snapped his fingers, causing Hiccup to slowly calm down and go to sleep.

"Those Berkians were so close to bringing Hiccup back, we must keep him away from them," Alvin whispered seriously.

"Don't worry,tomorrow, we'll exucute them and then Hiccup will be our ultimate weapon to destroy Berk once and for all," Dagur grinned and soon, both of the villians began to laugh evilly because they are so close to succeeding.

"No one will stop us."

"Or bring the old Hiccup back."

**"NO ONE."**

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about another cliffhanger, I'll update soon this weekend. :) Hope you are not tooo suspensed.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 folks :)**

* * *

><p>"So you're the one who they call Phil," Stoick began until he violently grabbed Phil yelling,"<strong>WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY SON, TELL ME !"<strong>

"Stoick, let the man speak, I'm sure he has an explanation," Gobber suggested as he, along with the other teens held him down. " Fine, speak Phil, and it better be convincing."

" As you all know, I am Phil, the most powerful healer. I started my journey when I left my island when I was a teen and began having hypnotism and healing lessons from the great old wise healer. Once I've mastered those skills, many evil wanted to use my knowledge for themselves but I managed to escape. I went and traveled to village who I felt needed my healing knowledge."

" It was a long time Stoick, but I was the stranger who healed your son when he had that sickness a week after he was born."

Stoick was taken aback. _He was the man who saved Hiccup that day?!_ The memory then stroke him like a sword piercing through a sword.

* * *

><p><em>It was a week after Val gave birth to Hiccup, and the freeze has came, every house was warm but unfortunately, young Hiccup was struck by a deadly sickness. The poor newborn baby cried as the sickness was slowly killing him while healer gathered around him to help the baby. <em>

_The Goathi came up to Stoick and Val, with a sadden look on her face as she handed Hiccup back to the parents and wrote on the ground as Gobber translated through Hiccup's cries,_

_"Sorry, but there is no way to help Hiccup. The sickness is just too strong for Hiccup, the poor boy only has an hour before his time is up. He is slowly dying."_

_Both parents looked at each other in tears and then Stoick cried,**" You just have to keep trying! We can't just give up! Please, we can't just let him die."**_

_Gobber continued to translate silently," I'm so sorry, but there is no other way, so use your last hour with your son wisely." _

_Stoick and Val looked at each other as crystal tears streamed down from both eyes as they soon decided to spend one last time together with their weeping son. Just before Stoick ordered all the healers to leave a stranger with a long midnight black cape that covered his face, shouted,_

_" WAIT! I know how to save your son from certain death !"_

_"I don't know, what will you charge the chiefs ?" Gobber began to question in suspicion until both parents yelled,_

**_"LET HIM DO IT!" " WE DON'T CARE HOW MUCH IT'LL COST!" "JUST HEAL OUR SON, PLEASE!" " SAVE HIM FROM DEATH AND LET HIM CONTINUE TO LIVE!"_**

_"Don't worry, there is no charge, but we must act quickly, your son's soul is fading. Hand him over to me." The stranger calmly, but seriously instructed and he was right. They could hear Hiccup's cries grow stronger as he wasn't breathing very well._

_The parents did what they were told and handed their weeping sick Hiccup over to the stranger. Then, a bright golden glow came out of the strange healer's hand as he rested it on Hiccup's forehead. After a few seconds, Hiccup's cries began to calm down as he began to slowly fall into a restful sleep, as if nothing happened and the golden glow disappeared._

_"Your son will be alright now, since Hiccup was close to death, I gave him part of my aura, it may not be much but it's enough to let your son live until his time in the world is up," the healer reported and he handed sleeping Hiccup back to Val as he began to walk out the door._

_"Wait, there must be a way we can repay you for your help !" Stoick began to shout until the kind stranger smiled and answered,_

_"Your happiness and the fact that your son will live to be a great Viking is all that is paid." With that, the stranger disappeared in a flash as snow began to fall down while Hiccup slept peacefully in Val's arm._

* * *

><p>"You. You were that stranger who saved Hiccup from death !?"" But how come you're here, right now, and hypnotized my son?" Stoick began to question. Snotlout then whispered to the twins," What does he mean, saved Hiccup from death ?"<p>

"To answer that question Snotlout, a week after Hiccup was born, he got really ill, so ill that he began to ide slowly until Phil showed up, gave the lad a part of his aura and saved Hiccup," Gobber summarized.

" To answer your question Stoick, after healing your son, I continued to help other Vikings until last week, Dagur captured me. He threatened to harm my home, my family if I don't do anything he wished so I had no choice but to do his dirty work. I was supposed to free by now, but Dagur turned his back on his promise. He intends to use Hiccup's evil self to destroy Berk." Phil explained thoroughly.

"Then we need to bring the old Hiccup back, we need him. Even if he still doesn't have his memories, he won't be evil," Astrid exclaimed as she stood up, grabbed Snotlout and began to use him to try to bust the door open.

"HEY WATCH THE FACE!"

"Astrid, even though I want to see you mess up Snotlout's face, that won't help us. Phil, you told us that you have mastered hypnotism, do you know how to reverse it ?" Fishlegs questioned hopefully.

"I do, but it'll be very risky. You see, when Hiccup was crying in pain, it was your love that was trying to bring his good aura and memories back. In order to bring your Hiccup back, you all need to show him all the love you have of him, express it. Even though it could painful for Hiccup, it'll destroy the dark aura that covers his heart, and bring himself back with all his memories restored." Phil answered and then added,

"However, you must show your love very strongly, Dagur could constantly snap his fingers, bringing more darkness to Hiccup, to get a head start, our spirits will travel to Hiccup's trapped good aura and make it strong. Ready?"

"Yes !"

In less than two seconds, their spirits were in a dark room until they saw a bright white light from a distance and so they ran towards it.

* * *

><p>Hiccup kept tossing and turning after Alvin and Dagur left. He moaned in the pain he had before, but it wasn't that strong. <em>Who are they? Why do those Berkians think I'm their friend? Why do I get a strange connection towards their chief?<em>

Soon, Hiccup fell into a deep sleep, and into the camber where his good aura is trapped.

* * *

><p><em>"Look, there's Hiccup!" Ruffnut pointed as everyone towards Hiccup, who was floating in dark chains, in a deep sleep.<em>

_"Here, this should wake him up for at least five minutes," Phil encouraged and with a small portion of dust spread across the room, Hiccup woke up, but still trapped as he whispered weakly,_

_"Hey guys, dad, Gobber, Toothless, sorry for not remembering you all and causing all this trouble."_

_"Don't say that Hiccup, like I told you, no matter what you do , I'll always love you, so does everyone else," Stoick replied as tears threatened to fall from his eyes as Toothless purred in agreement._

_"Really? After all the evil stuff I'm doing to you guys?'_

_"That is the work of Dagur, Hiccup, you were always our friend, we care about you, whether or not you are good. The real you is in your heart," Astrid advised and the twins and Snotlout then added,_

_"You're strong on the inside and outside, you'll just have to fight back the dark aura."_

_Fishlegs then advised," Don't worry, we all will help you fight this, you need to fight too, you are stronger than Dagur's whole armada and Alvin's men combined."_

_"Thanks guys, I'll fight this...**AHHHHHHH!" "Dagur, he's coming back, you all have to go, now !"**_

_"But Hiccup.."_

_"Just go dad, even if I don't seem to remember you on the outside, I remember you in here, now go."_

_They started to disappear as they saw the dark chains began to cover Hiccup's light and soon they were back to the prison cell._

* * *

><p>"Hey Hiccup, I hope you rested well, today is the day we'll execute the prisoners. Are you ready?" Dagur came in with his evil grin as the dark Hiccup began to wake up.<p>

With a wicked smile on his face and with black fire on his dark eyes, Hiccup sniggered as he answered," Yes, now let's get rid of those Berkians once and for all."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10, I hope this isn't too much of a cliffhanger.<strong>


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"So now what do we do, go scream we'll serve Dagur?" Snotlout questioned until Fishlegs and the twins yelled,<p>

"NO!"

Astrid, Gobber, Stoick and their dragons on the other hand looked at each other with an idea written all over their faces."For once Snotlout, you are not an idiot to a Hofferson."

* * *

><p>"Hiccup, you look a bit unsure about something, what is it?' Dagur calmly questioned once he saw Hiccup stop grinning.<p>

"Those Berkians. They all of a sudden look familiar for some reason, but I just can't remember. Maybe all my memories aren't really back," Hiccup explained as he got up and went to the path of the prison while the darkness of his eyes began to fade until...

*SNAP*

The weird feeling Hiccup possessed before vanished, his eyes turned back into pure black and Dagur seemed to question in content," Oh I didn't hear you, what did you say?"

"Those Berkians need to get killed as soon as possible, they caused to much pain to me, especially their chief," Hiccup darkly answered, as if he forgotten what he commented before the snap of Dagur's fingers.

"Good, now lets go get your father and then we'll go get those traitors killed by each of us, so your pain will be gone for good," Dagur smiled, and he led Hiccup to his throne room, with his evil grin on his face.

* * *

><p>"Guards!" "We can't take it being in prison,we'll serve Dagur and do what he wishes, just let us out," Snotlout dramatically cried but once the guards came, they just answered,<p>

"Nice try, but you can't fool us.""Now go back and rot in there."

Tuffnut apparently couldn't take the wait anymore that he yelled," Hey you guards, don't you remember me ? I'm Buffnut, the Berserker who told you all those funny Berk jokes until, uh I had to go get more inspiration for more jokes so I went to Berk and you sir had a right to arrest me !?"

"By Odin's ghost, you are Buffnut!" " Please forgive us, we'll get you out from those dangerous Berkians," the guards exclaimed as they quickly began to unlock the door and once they did, Gobber and Stoick punched both guards in the face so hard that they fell down to the floor, unconscious.

"Why did Alvin and Dagur even think about hiring such idiots," Ruffnut commented as they all stepped out of the cell, along with their dragons.

"Okay, now lets go and save Hiccup, Dagur could be planning something stupid right now," Stoick instructed as they all attacked the guards to escape prison.

* * *

><p>"Do you smell it Hiccup, it's the smell of sweet victory," Alvin laughed as they each sharpen their weapons, eager to execute the prisoners until Savage reported urgently,<p>

"Alvin!" "Dagur!" "The prisoners have escaped and are..."

"RIGHT HERE !" The group of dragon riders plus healer shouted.

"You are not going to control Hiccup anymore Dagur. We are going to bring him back, and there is nothing you can do !" Astrid shouted in confidence until Dagur smiled and snapped his fingers, causing Hiccup to began to attack them in anger.

"Remember guys, show Hiccup how much you care about him!" "I'll help buy you some time," Phil instructed as he grabbed a nearby sword and began to attack Dagur and hypnotized Alvin to fall asleep by chanting," Sleep. Sleep dumb viking, sleep for the next forty minutes."

Stoick nodded as he attacked several outcasts and berserkers while he made his way to Hiccup, who was apparently targeting him.

Hiccup clashed his sword onto Stoick's weapon while yelling," You can't win, no matter what, I hate you !"

Those words stung Stoick's heart like daggers penetrating through his chest until he shook his head and commented," No you don't Hiccup. You just say that but you don't actual mean it. Like I told you, no matter what, I'll always love you. No matter how good or evil you are."

Hiccup paused for a moment until he painfully grabbed his chest while shouting, " SHUT UP!" "YOU ARE ONLY HURTING ME!"

"No Hiccup, it's love, your dark heart is healing because we all love you. I love you Hiccup and so does Toothless," Astrid answered as she stood next to Stoick, along with Toothless.

"NO!" " STOP THAT, IT HURTS. SHUT UP!" "YOU'RE LYING. MY REAL FATHER ALVIN IS THE ONLY ONE WHO I SHOULD LISTEN TO!"

"No Hiccup, we all love you in many ways, you are strong and a great friend, you just need to remember," Snotlout commented as he joined Stoick and then Fishlegs and Gobber added,

"You were always our friend. No matter what, we care about you, you never give up on us so we'll never give up on you."

Hiccup shut his eyes tightly as he screamed in pain until... His eyes opened, revealing the forest green eyes of the Hiccup they know and love but it wouldn't last for long.

"Dah... Dad. Please help me, I need your help. I'm trying to fight this dark aura!" Hiccup cried until Dagur came from out of no where and snapped his fingers serval times.

This caused Hiccup to yell in agony and then his forest emerald green eyes turned back into the midnight black eyes of evil as Hiccup evilly laughed,

"Fools, you can't stop me. I already did too much evil , you can't stop me."

"We can't, but you can Hiccup, because we believe in you with all our hearts," Ruffnut commented, causing Hiccup to have the sharp warm pain again as he began to yell,

"NO!" "THIS IS TOO MUCH TO HANDLE, YOUR LOVE IS SO FAKE!" "MAKE THIS PAIN STOP!"

"Your wrong Hiccup, our love for you is so real and precious, the only fake love you got from is from Alvin," Tuffnut replied in a calm tone.

"AHHHHH!"" THIS IS TOO MUCH, AHHH. STOP !" Hiccup screamed and he forced himself up and began to run toward Stoick with his sword pointing towards the chief's chest.

Before Hiccup could strike, Stoick looked in his pockets and held out something that caused Hiccup to pause in shock.

"What are you doing Hiccup?!" "Kill him!" Dagur yelled in frustration and was about to snap his fingers until Phil grabbed him forcefully and held him down.

Hiccup stared at the object on Stoick's hand as the chief handed him the object which revealed to be a small stuff nadder toy.

"I know this toy. It was from my... My mother," Hiccup whispered and then angrily turned to a wide awake, held down Alvin and Dagur yelling,

"You guys never mentioned this !" "If you were my father Alvin, then you have told me that mom had given this toy to me and how I lost it !"

"Your mother made it for you when you were a baby, Hiccup. It scared you half to death and you wouldn't sleep for a week. Then on a fishing trip, you threw it out to sea until Trader Johan found it and you retrieved it from Breakneck Bog," Stoick explained,

" Your mother loved you Hiccup, she put all the love and care into making that toy."

"Wait. How...How do you know all of that ?" Hiccup began to question as the warm pain began to come in his chest.

"Because your mother is my wife. I am your real father and you are my son Hiccup. Try to remember son, dig deep and remember all the love your mother, the Isle of Berk, and I had given you."

Hiccup stood in silence as the pain penetrated his chest as he tried to force himself to try to remember his real life.

Dagur was getting frustrated by this so he bursted out of Phil's grasp and began to snap his fingers multiple times, causing Hiccup to begin to howl in ultimate pain.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO ESCAPE THAT EASILY HICCUP!" " YOU'LL FORGET ABOUT THEM EVEN IF YOU HAVE TO BE IN ULTIMATE PAIN!" Dagur shouted in laughter as he continuously snapped his fingers.

"HICCUP, YOU HAVE TO FIGHT THIS!" "JUST REMEMBER ALL THE LOVE YOUR MOTHER GAVE YOU AND THAT WE ALL LOVE YOU, NO MATTER WHAT!" Stoick yelled over Dagur's laugh, hoping Hiccup would listen.

Then, a bright white glow began to formulate around Hiccup as he screamed in agony while he tried to fight the dark aura that was growing on him very quickly.

He continued to fight the force until...

KA..BOOM!

The whole throne room was in complete smoke, no one knew what became of Hiccup.

Is he still evil? Or is he back to his old self ?

As the smoke cleared, everyone saw Hiccup on the ground, until he began to get up, revealing his eyes to be...

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about another cliffhanger, but the next chapter will come in very soon, so don't worry about what happens next too much. :)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve folks.**

** WARNING: This chapter contains a character death, so stay strong.**

* * *

><p>During the explosion, everything came back to Hiccup. Every single piece of memory.<p>

THE DAY HE WAS HEALED BY PHIL

SHOOTING DOWN TOOTHLESS

BEFRIENDING TOOTHLESS

DEFEATING THE RED DEATH

A NEW LIFE WITH DRAGONS

HIS FRIENDS AND FATHER

Then once the smoke cleared, Hiccup got up, revealing his eyes to be...

**Pure forest emerald green.**

"No!"" That's impossible, but how can you get rid of the hypnotism spell ?!" Dagur began to yell in disapproval.

"It was impossible Dagur, but it was my friends and my dad's love amd comfort that helped me fight off the darkness you placed in me," Hiccup answered as he got up and stood next to Toothless and the gang as he continued,

"So now, we could either settle this like real vikings or you could just let us leave." "Your choice."

"Actually Hiccup, how about... I fight you to the DEATH!" Dagur laughed as he grabbed his sword and began to attack Hiccup as outcasts and berserkers attacked as well.

Hiccup managed to doge the swing and stand next to Toothless as he began to shout commands to everyone,

"Okay guys, we all need to split up so we can defeat as many soldiers as we can !" "Ruff, Tuff, you two handle the guards on the exit hall. Astrid, you and Snotlout will take down those on the right. Gobber, and Fishlegs, take the ones on the left. Dad, you and I will handle the rest."

"Hiccup, no. I won't put you in any danger, you have to get out of here," Stoick argued until Hiccup countered argued, " Dad, don't worry, because in the end, we'll win, but only if we all do our part." And with that, Stoick nodded in agreement and the both went to the battle.

Phil, left Alvin tied up when he went to aid the others to victory. Their dragons fought next to their riders, using their abilities to send the soldiers flying.

Stoick managed to fight nearby where Hiccup victoriously defeated an outcast with Toothless's help.

Then, Hiccup was faced to face with Dagur, who looked like his deranged, lunatic battle ready. Hiccup grabbed a nearby sword and even though he wasn't the fancy sword fighter as he was, he was able to hold it and begin the battle between the wise Hiccup and the deranged Dagur.

Dagur swung his sword to strike Hiccup's chest, but Hiccup was fast enough to avoid the hit, then he swung his sword to Dagur, and only gave Dagur a not so painful scar across his check.

It must have been painful to Dagur if he yelled in anger and began to swing his sword and try to punch Hiccup at the same time. Dagur managed to give Hiccup a long scar on his arm and a painful punch in the eye but Hiccup ignored the pain.

He slid across the room and used his metal leg to trip Dagur over. Once the lunatic fell, Hiccup quickly used some rope and tied up Dagur in a strong knot as Dagur struggled to get out.

The rest of the outcasts and berserkers began to flee in fear as Dagur began to yell,

"WHAT ARE YOU RUNNING FROM, THEY ARE JUST BERKIANS !" "YOU'LL LOSE ONE DAY HICCUP. JUST YOU WAIT, ONE DAY YOU WILL DIE !"

Dagur was about to finish what he was shouting until two berserker soldiers grabbed him and ran out to their ships while he yelled," PUT ME DOWN YOU MUTTONHEADS, I WASN'T FINISHED TALKING!"

"Well done Hiccup, even if you're not that evil person before, you still get your strength from in here,"" Because the time when I left to the the dragons nest and brought the whole village in danger, you didn't just runaway, you came back and helped us because of the your love for the villages safety." Stoick commented as he showed Hiccup where his (as in Hiccup's) heart is laid at in his chest.

"He's right you know, you knew what to do when I got paralyzed by the Flightmare. Your love for my safety kicked in as you and Toothless swooped down and pushed me away before the Flightmare was going to kill me."

"On Thawfest, you were so close to winning, but because your love of other people's relationship's kicked in, you threw the race to protect my relationship with my dad. Now that was a true champion."

"The time when the changewings came and invaded Berk, all I did was blame myself, but your love for other people's feelings kicked in when you were the only one who tried to reassure me and helped me fix the mess I made."

"And the time when Barf and Belch were captured by the Berserkers, your love for our dragons lives including for our relationship, kicked in and you helped us make up and save our dragon."

"The time when I was out of business on making weapons and was going to get the Bonenapper, your love for my well being kicked in when you accompanied me on the quest to find the Boneknapper and helped me find a new job."

"Then there's Toothless. Son, your love for Toothless's happiness kicked in when you made him the auto tail on Snoggletog so he can fly on his own and when you risked your life just to find Toothless's kind and bring him to his family. "

"You had so much care and love for everyone, including Mildew, even though he betrayed you, you still released him, even though in the end, he betrayed you again."

Hiccup was quiet for a moment until tears started to stream down his face in happiness, as he cried silently, " This is what you all feel. You all risked your lives to save me because I did the same out of love and care." "Oh you guys, thank you."

Hiccup then went over with Toothless and had everyone gather in a group hug, even Phil joined in until...

"AHHH!"

"PHIL!"

Alvin broke free from the ropes, grabbed his sword and penetrated it into Phil's chest as the healer yelled in pain. Thornado and Skull both became alerted and used all their wind and fire power to blow Alvin away and land in the middle of the ocean.

Everyone quickly turned to Phil but they saw deep crimson drops of blood began to fall out of his chest as he was breathing heavily.

"Alvin has killed all the aura in me, now my time is up. M...my family, my people will have to try to survive all the sickness in th...their island without me. There is no other way," Phil whispered horsily.

Everyone began to kneel down in grief, knowing that there is no other way to help their friend from death.

"WAIT!" "Dad, I know this won't be easy for you, but I still have part of Phil's aura he used to save me," Hiccup began but Stoick already knew what Hiccup was suggesting so he shouted,"No !" "I...I almost lost you once Hiccup, I'm not going to lose you again. There has to be another way."

"Dad please, if I don't do this, then a whole island of innocent people will die from illnesses without Phil. There is no other way. Even if the sickness I had when I was a baby will come back and kill me, at least it'll save hundreds from dying," Hiccup advised.

So without hesitation, Hiccup concentrated really hard as he held out his hands towards Phil's wounded place and the same golden glow appeared as Phil's wound disappeared and his breathing was back to normal enough for him to stand up.

Unfortunately, the illness Hiccup possessed thirteen years ago came back to Hiccup's body so he collapsed on the ground, with the same last few moments of life he had that day.

Stoick rushed towards his son, picked him up only to feel the same heat he felt when Hiccup was a baby a week after he was born.

"Hiccup, please. Stay with me, please don't die now," Stoick cried as the same crystal tears from that day fell from his eyes as he held his sick and dying son tight.

"Dah...Don't cry dad, I'll always be with you guys in...here," Hiccup rasped as he placed his hand to where Stoick's heart was.

"Hiccup, son. Please stay with me, with us. We need you. We...we love you son," Stoick cried through his fallen tears, soon everyone including the dragons began to cry but Hiccup.

"Dad...Can you...please sing mah...mom's lullaby one more time," Hiccup whispered and Stoick nodded sadly answering," Of course son."

_Hush little Hiccup, close your eyes_

_Sleep in your dreams until the sun rise_

_In your dreams, you'll fly so high_

_Cause mommy and daddy will be your guide_

_And if you are ever lost_

_We'll bring you home you at any cost_

_So sleep safe and sound on the winter moss_

_Cause mommy and daddy will get rid of the frost_

_Now rest little Hiccup look above_

_For there is a shiny white bright dove_

_Sleep now Hiccup for we are not apart_

_Cause mommy and daddy loves you with all our heart_

By the end of the lullaby, Hiccup breathed his last breath as his eyes slowly began to close, never to open and show those emerald green eyes again.

His body was still as his skin felt cold at one touch, indicating that the sickness that had once tried to kill Hiccup thirteen years ago, had unfortunately succeeded.

Stoick held on to his dead son very tightly as he began to shake and cry out loud, along with everyone else.

For Hiccup will never open those eyes again and it was too late to do anything, but cry in surrow while Stoick thought to himself as he cried in surrow,

_Hiccup had died doing a great sacrefice to save another. Oh son, I will always love you. Just please..please find a way back to us. You just can't be dead. _

_You just can't._

* * *

><p><strong>I am sooooo sorry guys, but I just got inspired to do this, but Hiccup may or may not come back to life. Next chapter will come soon, because this story is near an end. <strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 folks and in this chapter, I already made up for the unfortunate event I wrote on the previous chapter. So enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Sorrow. That was the only thing everyone felt as every small crystal light tear fell from their eyes. Everyone Viking and dragon were crying in sorrow, because they knew that they'll never see their Hiccup ever again.<p>

The ones who taken Hiccup's death personality were Stoick, Gobber, Astrid, and especially Toothless, since they each had a close and precious relationship with Hiccup. A relationship that was so precious that none of them can forget all the wonderful times with Hiccup, or even believe that he was dead and gone. Stoick and Toothless however, had the most difficult time, neither one can bare to believe what they had just seen in front of their eyes.

* * *

><p>DRAGON POV<p>

"Hiccup...You just can't...No!" "**YOUR NOT DEAD!" "YOU JUST CAN'T BE!** Toothless roared in anger and frustration as he shot six fire bolts to the sea in pure anger.

"Toothless, I know it can very hard for you, it's hard for all of us. But just screaming that Hiccup is not dead isn't going to help," Meatlug whimpered as she tried to hold her tears from continuing to fall.

"I don't care...Hiccup was the bestest friend I could ever have. He risked his life for our freedom from the Red Death, he...he always takes the chance and goes try to prove our innocence when the village is at doubt of us, even if it meant taking a life threatening chance. He...he loved all of us that he just wouldn't let us go, he doesn't hesitate...he just goes and takes the chance," Toothless cried.

"Toothless it doesn't matter now, Hiccup is dead and there's nothing we can do about it. It's just the way life is, and we can't change life's fate, this was the fate that Hiccup had thirteen years ago but he was given time to live but it just wouldn't last," Hookfang growled, trying to maintain his inner warriorness.

"Oh shut up Hookfang!" "If it was Snotlout there on the ground dead, you would act like me right now. HICCUP ISN'T DEAD! HE'S STRONG SO HE CAN'T JUST DIE RIGHT NOW! WE NEED HIM!"

"Young nightfury, try to maintain yourself. We all are saddened by Hiccup's death, but you are looking at this at a different perspective. We always needed Hiccup, but in reality, Hiccup really needed us. He needed our help when fighting the dark aura. He needed us when he lost his memories. He needed us to stand by him so that together, we can become stronger," Thornado advised, putting his wing over Toothless to comfort him.

Toothless pushed Thornado's wing away, and stepped towards Hiccup, laid his head on Hiccup's chest and cried every tear out.

END OF DRAGON POV

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV<p>

Stoick still held onto Hiccup, crying so hard. He just couldn't believe that his only son, and last member of the family, is gone.

"Stoick, I know it's hard but it's time to face reality, Hiccup is really..."

**"NO GOBBER! Hiccup isn't dead. He just can't be gone!" "He's all I have left." **Stoick cried, hugging his son closer and tighter to him as tears continued to fall like rain.

"Sir, I know it's very terrible, but we have to move on. This must have been Hiccup's fate, he just more time to live up to today," Snotlout tried to convince but he just couldn't stop crying and punching himself for saying that.

"NO!" " Hiccup spent most of his life trying to impress me, but all I did was push him off until he defeated the Red Death. I...I only had short amount of time to make up for all of it, but that wasn't enough, but Hiccup...he forgave me for all those years of neglect and... I needed to do more...Hiccup proved himself more than once. He never hesitates to take a life threatening chance, he just takes that chance. He...he always knew what to do at tough times."

Stoick hugged his dead son tighter as he cried," Oh son. We always tell you that we needed you. But in reality...You needed us. You needed us to fight back the evil by your side. You needed us to help you regain your memories."

"He needed us when he was alone with no friends before he met Toothless and when we would just tease him," Snotlout added.

"He needed us when he young and was crying when he heard the news that his mother was lost at sea," Gobber cried.

"He needed us when he didn't want to be alone," Fishlegs whimpered.

"He needed us when he was down and exhausted from helping everyone," the twins contributed.

"He needed all of us to stand by him, and help him continue the battle for the dragons and for Vikings," Astrid and Phil sadly cried.

"Oh son, we all loved you. I love you..." Stoick whispered to Hiccup and then everyone cried out loud, releasing all the pain they kept inside along with their dragons.

* * *

><p><em>Hiccup's spirit was in an entrance of something bright and white, as the golden gates to Valhalla opened, Hiccup couldn't help but hesitate in front of the entrance.<em>

_Is mom in there?_

_If she is, then dad will alone, but if she isn't. Then is she alive?_

_"What are you waiting for Hiccup," a strong and mighty voice from inside the entrance spoke," Isn't this what you always wanted, to go to a place with no pain and suffering. A place with love and comfort, no danger."_

_"Yeah, but..." Hiccup began and the looked down to Earth where he saw his father, Toothless, and everyone else crying in pain," I just can't leave them suffer while I live here."_

_"But that's life Hiccup, there has to pain and suffering." " Now choose, live here or go back healed, and healthy until your actual time there is up," the mighty voice answered back._

_Hiccup looked down to Earth, then back at the opening gates." If I stay then they'll suffer a lot. If I go back, then I'll never know what happened to mom."_

_"Well Hiccup. The Great and Powerful Thor can't wait all day," the god replied._

_Hiccup again looked down at Earth for one last time, then stood up and went towards the source of the voice, towards where the large golden gate were opened._

* * *

><p>Back on Earth, Stoick still held onto Hiccup's body, crying so hard that he ignored anyone who tried to tell him that it was time to go back to Berk and prepare for the funeral.<p>

"H...Hiccup. Oh son, I won't let you go, not ever. Whether your dead or alive. Good or evil. Citizen or traitor. I love you, no matter what they say. Toothless, Astrid, and everyone loves you just as much as I did. I won't let anyone tell me otherwise, you are a brave, strong, wise, and bright boy, a real Viking, a true leader, a dragon trainer, a dragon rider, a boy filled with love and care for his people." " I...I love you Hiccup, until my end."

Everyone stayed quiet, knowing they couldn't say anything that will make the once proud chief of Berk , get up and go home. Toothless rubbed his head against Hiccup, continuing to let the large dragon tears fall before Thornado decided to pull Toothless away to join the other dragons.

Then, just before Gobber, or anyone else can yet again, try to convince their chief that it was time to go home with Hiccup's soulless body, a small, but noticeable voice quietly answered,

_"I...I love you too dad."_

Everyone's heart stopped for a second and Stoick looked down at his son, and then saw something he will remember forever.

It was Hiccup. The boy was trying to get up and his eyes were opened, revealing his forest emerald green eyes as he smiled to everyone around the room.

**"HICCUP!" "YOUR ALVIVE!" "HE'S ALIVE!" **Stoick cried in overwhelming joy as he gave Hiccup a bone crashing hug while crying with tears of unforgettable joy. Everyone rushed to Hiccup's side, crying, laughing, and cheering that he was alive and okay.

Astrid, on the other hand, went up to Hiccup and punched him the arm stating," That's for scaring me half to death," then she reached over to Hiccup and kissed him on the lips before he could begin to protest. "So I take that everyone really missed me while I was gone?" Hiccup began to sarcastically question.

Before anyone could answer him, a whole group of overjoyed dragons jumped on him, cooing happily, or lick him all over as he laughed," Okay, okay, I'll take that as a yes then."

Then all the dragons went to their riders side and just when Hiccup got up, a certain nightfury jumped on him joyfully, with tears of joy falling from him as well. Toothless licked Hiccup and nudged him as he cooed in happiness, so happy that his rider is alive.

"It's okay Toothless, I'm right here, I'm alive, and I remember all of you. And I'll never leave you, all of you," Hiccup comforted as he looked up at everyone's smiling faces, with a smile on his face as well.

"Come on, let's go home, everybody on Berk must be worried about us," Hiccup suggested and without a minute too soon, everyone mounted on top of their dragon (Phil rode with Gobber) and flew out of Berserker Isle, while the sun shined over the ocean as they headed back to Berk, their home, with everyone safe and sound.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I brought Hiccup back to life, and the next chapter will be the last one. I hope you liked this chapter as much as I did writing this. :)<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Final Chapter and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, and supported me on this story and so without further ado... Chapter 14**

* * *

><p>"Look Hiccup, and everyone else are back !" A villager cheered as he gazed to the horizons only to see Hiccup and the other riders come back safe and sound.<p>

As they flew into the plaza, every villager cheered and shouted as they began to question,

"Where were you ?"

"Who is that stranger?"

"Hiccup, you got all your memories back?"

"What happened?"

"Did you get into any danger?"

"Did you get kidnapped by Alvin or Dagur?"

"Are you still afraid of dragons?"

"Okay, okay quiet down everyone, now to answer some of your questions, yes I did all my memories back and no, I'm not afraid of dragons anymore."

"We did get in danger with Dagur and Alvin, but with all of us together in the battle, we managed," Hiccup announced in his best leadership speaking voice.

"I am Phil, a powerful healer who was had his life saved by your heir, Hiccup," Phil began to explain and then he started to head towards a small boat that seemed to appear out of no where," Now I must return to my island, my family and my people are waiting."

"Woah wait Phil, can't you stay a little longer, or stay to look around," Fishlegs begged but Phil just answered as he began to sail off at sea,

"No, but don't worry, one day we'll meet again but in the mean time, you'll just have to wait." And with that, he disappeared in the ocean, sailing off back to his home.

"Hey Ruff, you know what would be awesome?"

"That we go yak tipping and then cause destruction right now."

"Right, ah I love it when you read my mind."

The twins then went to their dragons and flew off to the nearest yak farm while Snotlout decided," You know what Hookfang, this warrior needs his beauty rest, oh and by the way Hiccup... Glad that your alive, life won't be the same without you."

Everyone stared at Snotlout in shock as he yelled in defense," What, I didn't do anything bad now, but don't think that just because I said that, means I wouldn't stop being my own winner self."

"Of course Snotlout, no one can just as obnoxious, stupid, and idiotic as you," Astrid commented as she quickly gave Hiccup a quick kiss on the cheek before hopping on Stormfly and fly as fast as she could, away.

"Thank you... Wait.. What did you just say Hofferson?!" Snotlout shouted and mounted on Hookfang and went after Astrid yelling," You are so dead!"

"Oh will you look at the time, I have to go and stop another squabble between Astrid and Snotlout before they cause anything chaotic," Fishlegs commented as he hopped on Meatlug and flew after Snotlout and Astrid.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, right dad," Hiccup commented and once he turned around, instead of seeing his father happy, he was down for some reason," Dad?" " What is it? " "If it's about what happened, sorry, I just didn't know another way, but I'm still here."

Stoick turned around, facing Hiccup and then embraced him once more saying," I worry about you Hiccup, you scared half to death back there. It was as if only finding Toothless without you after defeating the Red Death, but worse.""That Hiccup, was the most life taking risks you ever taken in your life, don't do it again."

"I can't promise you that dad, like Gobber told you, you won't always be around to protect me, and besides I have Toothless."

"How do you know what Gobber told me that time when you were supposed to in the house during the meeting?" Stoick began to question in humorous suspecion.

"Ahh...Lucky guess," Hiccup lied while rubbing the back side of his head.

* * *

><p>DRAGON POV<p>

"Exactly how did your rider know Toothless ?" Thornado questioned said dragon in the same suspecion.

"Oh. Ahhhhhhh...Lucky guess, I mean, remember the time you tried to eat Stoick's hand," Toothless commented, trying to change the subject.

"Now how did you know that if you were back at the house?"

"Oh...Ah...The same lucky guess."

Thornado apparently didn't seem convinced so he grabbed a branch with moss and rubbed it against Toothless's ticklish spot.

"Nah..no. Come on Thornado...ahahahahahahaha. Okay, okay..ahahaha. Gobber told Hiccup about that comment and Hiccup told me after Stoick trained you...Ahahahahaha. Hiccup...Ahahahaha.. Hiccup help me!"

* * *

><p>NORMAL POV<p>

Hiccup and Stoick both looked at what Thornado did to Toothless in amusement and Hiccup was about to help Toothless until...

"What da...Dad!?" " Nah..no...ahahahaha...Come on...ahahahaha !"

"Come on Hiccup that wasn't just any lucky guess, who told you?" Stoick laughed as he used another branch with moss to tickle Hiccup at his most ticklish spot.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha...Okay, okay I give up...Gobber told me a three weeks after defeating the Red Death about the meeting and what you instructed...Hahahahahahaha"

"Toothless...ahahahaha...Help me out...ahahaha!"

"No mercy Hiccup, have you forgotten about that?" Stoick laughed as he and Thornado continued to tickle their victims to death.

"No I...ahahahahaha...haven't ...ahahaha..but have you forgotten about this?" Hiccup answered as he wriggled out of Stoick's grasp, helped Toothless up, and got into flight mode," Try and catch us if you want to earn a victory dad."

Then the duo flew into speed mode as the chief with his dragon followed in the same speed. Just before they could catch up, they see two outcast ships headed towards Berk, and the rest of the riders approaching Hiccup, ready for his instructions.

"What do you say dad, should we take on those ships from attacking?" Hiccup questioned.

"As long as you don't get hit in the head and lose your memories again, then go for it."

Hiccup smiled at his father before commanding," Okay gang, this time, we'll ambush them from the sky and hit 'em with everything we've got." "Ready?"

"BRING IT!"

With that, the group of dragon riders soared through the skies, ready to attack another set of ships, and thankfully, no one got hit in the head. Well except for Mildew, let's just say Alvin was way to angry to kill the old man.

Although Hiccup and the gang managed to save the day, there are still more adventures waiting for them when the time comes.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Finished at last, hope you all enjoy this story. But don't be upset because this 13 girl has more fanfics coming up. :)<strong>


End file.
